The Seven Days of Valentine's
by It's The Krys
Summary: There's only a few more days until Ichigo's favorite holiday, but a certain amorous alien might just ruin it for her! What's our favorite cat-eared supergirl to do? KishIchigo
1. Monday

KrysOfDeath: I haven't updated anything in forever, but…I didn't die…really. My previous account was deleted for pretty much no reason. ;-;

Kish: You deserved it. u.u; u.u

KrysOfDeath: ((whacks him for lack of anything better to do))

Disclaimer – If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Kish and Ichigo would've gotten together. And Masaya would've STAYED dead. u.u Or become a melting duck. o.o;

Notes and Warnings – Done in place of the food fight fic I promised on Christmas. I forgot about it. xD; Nothing much to warn about, save for Kish-Ichigo-ness. O.o And if anyone complains about the pairing, I will be PISSED. So much so that I will bother that person most likely for the rest of forever. And forever is a LOOOOONG time. x3 Maybe a bit of adult language, but nothing too bad if there is. Lots of smooching, though. XD; I know there's not _exactly_ a Valentine's Day in Japan, but…eh. White Day is pretty close to it, anyways. ((shrug)) Another thing, I think that students in Japan only have Sunday off, but…in this, they have Saturday off, too. So don't go freaking out in a review over it. n.n; Also, this is just a quick story, and I've already finished typing it, so it'll be updated quickly. Seven chapters of varying shortness, one for each day. n.n Easy quick read. ((waves)) Enjoy!

The Seven Days of Valentine's – Chapter One

Monday. The day everyone dreaded. A day to return to school or work after a meager break. A day when everything seemed so tiring and energy-consuming, and it seemed impossible to get anything done. Yet Ichigo was happy, ecstatic even. The reason? There were only six more days until one of her favorite days of the year.

Valentine's Day.

With a giggle, the pink-haired superhero skipped through the mostly empty halls (she had gotten to school early, surprisingly enough) to her locker, twirling the dial and slowly entering her combination. With a click, the locker opened, its hinges squeaking just slightly. Ichigo's eyes widened.

Sitting on top of her old and worn math book, carefully positioned, was a bouquet of red and pink roses, a white ribbon fixed in a tidy bow around it. She picked the bouquet up, and heard a pleasant jingling sound. Turning the flowers over, she immediately saw why: a shining gold bell hung from the ribbon, glimmering brightly as the sunlight streaming in from the windows hit it.

Tapping it with a finger curiously, Ichigo smiled at the cheery sound it made. 'Aoyama-kun must have got this for me, how sweet!' she thought, her smile widening at the prospect of it. She set down the flowers and reached back to untie the bow on the older bell, but stopped upon noticing a tiny card, hardly the size of a playing card, wedged between the side of the locker and her binder. It had apparently fallen when Ichigo had picked up the bouquet.

Reaching in and plucking it from its spot with her thumb and forefinger, the cat-girl turned it over. The front was decorated ornately with swirling designs, and the kanji for love had been written with elegant strokes in the card's center. Flipping the card open, Ichigo began to read. The writer's handwriting was nothing like Masaya's. Each stroke was done gracefully, carefully, as though the writer had had all the time in the world.

Ichigo could only stare at the card blankly as its words sank in. Masaya hadn't given these flowers to her, nor the bell, nor the card… But then…who had? A tiny bit of writing in the bottom corner of the card suddenly caught her eye. A postscript.

_Look up._

That was all it said.

Blinking quizzically, Ichigo looked up, expecting to see only the blank whiteness of the ceiling. Almost immediately, however, she felt a pressure against her mouth and gave a muffled cry of surprise when she saw who it was. Pulling away and blushing furiously, Ichigo glared at the kisser. "Gotcha, koneko-chan!" Kish teased, his playful smirk on his face as always.

"You…you… _Jerk_!" She didn't have time to hit him though, as a nearby classroom door opened, and who should step out but Masaya. Giving a terrified squeak, Ichigo dove in front of Kish to hide him from view as her crush turned to look at her. Kish made a confused noise, but stayed silent when his infatuation shot a glare back in his direction that plainly told him to keep his mouth shut.

Masaya waved to Ichigo with a smile, seeming to not notice anything out of the ordinary, then walked off in the opposite direction. As soon as he disappeared from view, Ichigo whipped around. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again!" she hissed, glaring at the alien with annoyance obvious in her eyes.

Kish tilted his head, blinking in mock innocent bewilderment. "But…I kiss you all the time, koneko-chan…" he replied, raising one slender eyebrow.

Ichigo had to stop herself from hitting him, and so contented herself with a nice mental picture of whacking him with her bookbag. Repeatedly. "I don't _care_! I don't like it when you kiss me, and I _especially_ don't want you to kiss me at school!" She lowered her voice, glancing around nervously to check that the hallways were empty. "No one at school knows about me being a Mew Mew, and I don't _want_ them to know. So don't just…uh…just… Just _don't_!"

End of Chapter One

KrysOfDeath: Meh. Chapter one be finished.

Kish: ((dies of teh bad grammar-ness)) x.x

KrysOfDeath: ((raises eyebrow)) …Yeeeeah… Chapter two will be up tomorrow, most definitely! I'm going to update this every day, since all the chapters are finished already. ((does peace sign)) x3 Reviews, please? ((hopeful smile))

KrysOfDeath's goal for reviews on this fic – 70 (as there's seven chapters x3)


	2. Tuesday

KrysOfDeath: ((takes deep breath)) CHAPTER TWO! Enjoy, nya! n.n

Kish: Ya know…I might've needed the oxygen you just wasted… u.u

KrysOfDeath: ((whacks Kish again…for lack of anything better to do)) -.-;

The Seven Days of Valentine's – Chapter Two

Tuesday. A day where the tiredness of the day before has only partly worn off, and people are wishing that it were still the weekend. A day where things go by surprisingly quickly compared to the slow, tired pace of yesterday. Ichigo sighed, worn out, as she walked the familiar route home. Cars passed her, humming gently, sending a breeze past her that caused her to have to put a hand to her hair to keep it from flying everywhere around her face, and the other hand to her skirt to hold it in place.

'It sucks walking home…I wish I had a car…' Ichigo thought bitterly. But what use would it be to own a car? She still wouldn't be able to _drive_ it.

Breathing in the cool February air deeply, the cat-girl closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she let the breath out slowly. Ichigo subconsciously brushed her bangs out of her eyes, the bell on her wrist tinkling merrily. She opened her eyes, staring at it. It was the golden bell with the white ribbon that Kish had left for her in her locker. Even considering who got it for her, it would have been a shame if she didn't wear it. The tinkling noises that it made were strangely soothing in a way, much like a wind chime, and it _was_ rather pretty…

Shrugging slightly, Ichigo crossed her arms behind her head, her bookbag dangling from her hand. It's not like Kish would notice that she was wearing it. He was always too preoccupied with flirting with her to notice what she was wearing. 'He's only complimented me _once_ on my looks, anyhow, and he was trying to kill me then, too!' she snapped mentally, imagining a large mallet smashing Kish over the head.

"Ichigo-chaaaaaan!" At the voice, Ichigo turned, and was promptly tackled to the ground, her bookbag flying from her hand to drop onto the sidewalk.

"Kish?! Wha-?" Before she could finish, the alien boy pressed his lips against hers with a little happy sound. Confused, Ichigo stayed still for a moment before the bewilderment vanished and she realized that she was being kissed.

Before she could do anything, however, Kish pulled away, smiling at her. "You're wearing the bell I got you!" he exclaimed gleefully, a delighted look on his face. He nuzzled her cheek, positively beaming with happiness.

Spluttering for a moment, Ichigo shook her head furiously. "I'm not wearing it because I _like_ you or anything! I just like it!" She pushed him off of her and jumped to her feet, then leaned down to grab her bookbag. "I just like the bell. That's the only reason I'm wearing it," she said firmly, turning to look at him.

Kish stared up at her for a moment from his seat on the ground, his look serious, but it turned into a gentle smile. "Good… I'm glad you like it." He got up and busied himself with brushing off his shorts, then looked back up at her. "That's why I got it for you, after all. I didn't get it so you'd get rid of your other one." He tapped it, his smile still in place. "In fact…even though it was Aoyama that gave it to you…I think it suits you better than the one I gave you."

"Kish…?" Ichigo watched him, bemused, as his look turned serious again.

For a moment, he stood silently, then shook his head. His usual teasing smirk reappeared, and he leaned to kiss her cheek quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then!" he laughed, jumping into the air. And with a quick wave to her, he vanished.

Ichigo stared at the spot where he'd just been, then gave an annoyed groan. "You…_jerk_," she muttered, though this time, the insult seemed half-hearted.

End of Chapter Two

KrysOfDeath: Did you enjoy? n.- I hope you did! Chapter Three shall be up soon! It's one of the shorter ones, just so's ya know. n.n;

Kish: Lazy bum. u.u

KrysOfDeath: …I _was_ going to say that there was going to be a random, humorous side story at the end to make up for its shortness. u.u …I guess I should turn this into an Ichigo-Ryou fic! :D

Kish: O.O _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ ((grovels))

KrysOfDeath: x3 Okay, okay, I won't. And if I get enough reviews, I'll even throw in an epilogue (a.k.a. eighth chapter), cuz I'm feeling _generous_! ((beams))

Kish: ((turns to readers)) REVIEW. NOW!!! ((death glare o' DOOM))

KrysOfDeath: Geez…ya don't have to threaten 'em… o.o;

((All reviewers will be thanked in the epilogue, by the way… I'm so nice. xD))


	3. Wednesday

KrysOfDeath: Chapter Three is here! :D You can all rest easy now. n.n

Kish: u.u …I'm not going to say anything, as you'll probably find it offensive in one way or another.

KrysOfDeath: Yep! x3

The Seven Days of Valentine's – Chapter Three

Wednesday. A rather 'in-the-middle' day. Neither a part of the days where one wished for it to still be the weekend, nor a part of the days where one wanted the weekend to arrive, but in the middle. The only thing certain about this particular Wednesday? Ichigo…

…was late.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! Where is my _bookbag_?!" Ichigo wailed as she tossed articles of clothing, mostly pink, from the pink carpet floor of her room onto her bed, on which the also pink sheets were messily arranged from the cat-eared supergirl being too lazy (and late) to bother fixing them. She took a moment to pound her fists against her head, as if it would help her remember.

Sakura, Ichigo's mother, opened the door. "Ichigo-chan, if you're looking for your bookbag, you put it by the front door. By 'put', I mean 'tossed', just so you know. Me and Shintaro have gotta go, sweetie, have a good day at school, all right?" With that, Sakura shut the door before her more-than-irritated daughter could throw something at her.

(A/N: Shintaro is Ichigo's father, in case you didn't know.)

Ichigo gave a shriek of frustration, then stormed out of her room, making a point to stomp on each and every stair on the staircase as she headed down to the kitchen. "I can't-" Stomp. "-believe that-" Stomp. "-I could be-" Stomp. "-so…" Extra loud stomp. "…_STUPID_!" Yanking the refrigerator open, the cat-girl pulled out the lunch her mother had prepared for her, then headed to the pantry to grab a quick snack before she left.

She pulled open the pantry door roughly, and, before she could react, a certain green-haired alien tackled her to the ground, kissing her quickly. "Eh-?!" Ichigo blinked in total confusion, then realized who was sitting on top of her, smirking as always. "_KISH_! I don't have _time_ for this!!!"

"Heh. You're late anyways," he teased, pointing to a nearby clock. "Well…see ya! Thanks for the kiss!" And with that, he disappeared, leaving Ichigo to freak out over how late she was and how annoying Kish was.

End of Chapter Three

Kish: GAH! Shortness! X.x

KrysOfDeath: I _told_ you. u.u; Here's the side story I promised! Enjoy! n.n

((Note: One adult word in this. ONE.))

Side Story! :D (In script format. PH34R!!!)

Kish: I don't know why the authoress is forcing me to sit in this empty room, but I sure wish it was empty without Masaya in it.

Masaya: How is it empty if both you AND me are in it? O.o

Kish: ((holds up hand to ear)) Oh my, did I hear something?

Masaya: Maybe the wind whistling through your empty head? Or me saying you're an idiot?

Kish: Yes, I'm quite aware that your brain capacity is so small that your intelligence quotient is slowly dropping as we speak… That, and you're pitifully dumb and resort to petty name-calling to get your point across.

Masaya: What's _that_ supposed to- …_Heeeeey_… ((glares at Kish)) I _dare_ you to run that by me again! I'm pretty sure the majority of it was insulting! ((points accusingly))

Kish: …My _God_, you're stupid. o.o

Masaya: See, _this_ is why Ichigo hates you so much! It was so _obvious_ that she would end up with me in the manga! It's even more obvious that the authoress is going to pair me with Ichigo in _this_ fic! ((points and laughs at Kish, unaware of the fact that the authoress is trying to hold herself back from attacking and mauling him to death))

Kish: Oh, really? Just wait until I tell Ichigo that you've been stealing her panties!

Masaya: O.O!!! …I _haven't_!

((Camera pans to where a pair of white panties with a pink ribbon are showing out of Masaya's pocket.))

Kish: u.u …

Masaya: … ((innocent look))

Kish: …Can your head go ANY farther up your ass?!

FIN


	4. Thursday

KrysOfDeath: Hope you all enjoyed the little side story at the end of the last chapter. x3

Kish: Heh. Masaya's head is stuffed up his rear… u.u; It's up so far it's on his head. -.-;

KrysOfDeath: That's pretty far up. o.o;

Kish: … ((slaps forehead))

Notes – This one is actually the shortest chapter. But it's humor. Sorta. x3

The Seven Days of Valentine's – Chapter Four

Thursday. A day when the week is starting to wear on everyone's nerves, and people go about their business while wishing the week would just _end_ already. A day…when Ichigo made a plan. A plan for what, you ask?

"Ichigo…why are you sweating?" Ichigo looked over at her blonde friend, Moe, then laughed nervously as she shifted her strangely heavy bookbag to her other hand.

Wiping her damp forehead with her free hand, Ichigo replied, "It's nothing, Moe, I just…uh…had to bring a heavy…erm…_book_ with me today. That's all. And since I had to carry it around with me all day at school…you know…" Moe nodded in understanding, and Miwa, her brunette friend, patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Well, Ichigo," Miwa said, her voice shy as always, "We'll see you later!" She and Moe waved to her as they headed off in the direction of their homes.

Ichigo set down her bookbag on the ground, growling. How dare he. How _dare_ he! Clenching her right hand into a fist, the cat-girl mentally cursed Kish and his sly personality. "My plan was _perfect_!" she insisted out loud, the few people on the sidewalks giving odd looks in her direction.

Noticing the looks, she laughed nervously, picked up her bookbag with a strained grunt at its weight, then dashed into a nearby alley. "But the day's not over yet!" she told herself. "There's still the rest of the walk home. And if Kish kisses me today…he gets a faceful of brick-filled bookbag!" she exclaimed with an almost evil cackle. "As I said…" She raised her fists up triumphantly, hefting the bookbag along with them. "…it's a perfect plan!"

"What is?" Ichigo blinked, then turned her head a bit to see…

_Smooch!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ichigo swung her bookbag at Kish, yelling curses at the laughing alien. At the last second, he dodged, and, with a quick smirk in the cat-girl's direction, vanished with a ripple of air. "God…_DAMN_ IT!"

End of Chapter Four

Kish: ((has died of the chapter's shortness))

KrysOfDeath: ((has died of boredom))

Spare a review for the not-exactly-dead authoress? n.n;


	5. Friday

KrysOfDeath: God...DAMN IT! This site is PISSING me off! It keeps deleting all the punctuation! ((curses loudly)) ...Ugh... ((sighs)) I'm sorry, everyone...

Kish: ((can't think of anything to say)) …Bleh. -.-;;;

KrysOfDeath: Aww, come on, don't be boring!

Kish: Dare you resist my boringness!

KrysOfDeath: YOU'RE a resist! ((points accusingly))

Kish: Um…did you just insult me using a verb? u.u

KrysOfDeath: ((shrug)) You know how I tend to abuse grammar.

Kish: Yeeeeeah… ((scoots away slowly)) U.u;

The Seven Days of Valentine's – Chapter Five

Friday. A day when everyone is just _wishing_ that the day would end so the weekend would arrive, liberating from the sameness of the weekdays. A day that everyone always looked forward to, just for that reason. And thankfully, the day was almost over. The sun had already gone down, the moon was slowly rising in the sky… But for a certain cat-eared girl, time seemed to be going backwards. The reason?

"Koneko-chan! Stop _teasing_!"

Panting, Ichigo glared over her shoulder as she ran down an empty street at Kish, who was flying after her with an almost bored expression on his face. "I'm _not_! I want you to go _away_!" she managed to yell, returning her attention in front of her. Spotting an alley on the other side of the street, Ichigo veered sharply to the left with a burst of speed, slipping into the narrow alley easily.

Jumping over a few cardboard boxes that littered the path, the cat-girl found herself on yet another empty street. Hearing Kish not far behind her, she bolted right, knowing that her home, her (mostly) safe haven from the ever-amorous alien, was only two blocks away. "Come _on_, Ichigo, one kiss won't hurt!" Kish whined, though his tone was more playful than anything else.

"Leave me _alone_!" she wailed, trying her hardest to stay at the pace she was at. Gasping for breath, Ichigo managed to pant out her transformation words, and in a flash, her cat ears and tail appeared, along with the customary Mew outfit. Along with these came a burst of energy, and Ichigo was able to continue forward, her tiredness fading away.

"You are _too_ teasing!" Kish exclaimed with a pout. "You know, I could've just _teleported_ by now. I'm being easy on you!"

"You're being _annoying_, _that's_ what you're being!" Ichigo snapped at him, shooting a death glare over her shoulder at him. Before she knew what was happening, her foot caught on the sidewalk, and the cat-eared supergirl fell to ground with a pained wince.

She heard a gasp from Kish, and then saw him kneel in front of her. "Are you all right? You aren't hurt, are you?" Ichigo looked up at him, surprised to hear the worried tone. He wasn't looking at her however, but at the scrapes on her knees that had already begun to bleed slightly. "I…didn't mean for you to get hurt, Ichigo..." he murmured, his gaze turning upwards to meet hers. His eyes were full of concern.

Ichigo could tell that she was blushing, even though it was his fault she was hurt in the first place. "Um… It's… It's not too bad…" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering, averting her eyes down to her injury.

"I'm not convinced by _that_, you know," Kish scolded lightly. "If you don't mind, I could heal it for you." Ichigo glanced up, seeing that he was watching her intently. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she nodded hesitantly. "All right, then." He moved his hands so that one was over each knee, and, with a moment of concentration, a soft glow emitted from them.

As Ichigo watched, the damaged skin on both of her knees molded itself back together, the traces of blood disappeared, and even the bruising that had begun to show vanished. "Ow! It stings!" The cat-girl flinched, and Kish pulled his hands away, the soft glow diminishing.

"Sorry. Guess I overdid it a little," he admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Well, since I healed you, I expect you'll be giving me a kiss in return?"

Ichigo scoffed, averting her eyes upon feeling a blush creep over her face. "It was your fault I fell in the first place," she grumbled in reply. She glanced up, and saw that Kish looked a little hurt. A tiny voice in her head immediately began berating her. 'He helped you, Ichigo! He didn't have to, he could've just kissed you and left you to bleed until your legs fell off!' She sighed a little, then crawled forward just a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face between his neck and shoulder to hide her blush.

"Can you accept a hug instead?" she asked shyly. He gave a little sound in response and put his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Yeah…I can handle that…"

"Good. Just…uh…don't expect me to make a habit out of this."

End of Chapter Five!

KrysOfDeath: Meh. No kiss this time. But Kish got a hug, so…meh. ((pats Kish on the head))

Kish: I WILL bite you. ((glares))

KrysOfDeath: u.u; What a wonderful way to thank someone. ((scoffs))


	6. Saturday

KrysOfDeath: Chapter Six is here, all! ((super-speed wave)) n.n

Kish: Hmm…refreshing breeze. o.o ((grabs Krys's laptop and types something in))

KrysOfDeath: ((continues super-speed wave)) o.o; …? I can't STOP! O.o;;;

Kish: Ahh… ((leans back while enjoying the 'refreshing breeze' from Krys's super-speed wave)) n.n

KrysOfDeath: u.u …You ASS.

Quick reply to a reviewer: Thanks to hm for pointing out my mistake. I fixed it. At least…I _think_ I did. O.o … ((scurries off to check and make sure))

**Edit:** I just realized that the site had been removing all of the punctuation. -.-; I fixed all of it, hopefully. I had to re-resubmit the previous chapter, and resubmitted this one as well. If it's still being weird, tell me in a review, hai?

The Seven Days of Valentine's – Chapter Six

Saturday. The first day of the weekend. A day of relaxation, a day to talk about how alike the weekdays were to the last week of weekdays. Ichigo couldn't be happier. She was finally able to just sit down and relax, and today, since the café wasn't open and Masaya was busy with his kendo club, she had decided to pass the time with a good book.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, several large pink pillows stacked behind her so she could lean back on them, Ichigo lazily flipped to the next page of her book, humming softly to herself. And to a certain green-haired, oh-so-hot alien seated in the tree outside her open window, she was the _perfect_ target. And the perfect picture of beauty, too, but that's not exactly important to the plot. (A/N: What plot? O.o)

Hearing a sound nearby, Ichigo glanced up, her hand sneaking back behind her a bit. Just then, a life-size cardboard cutout of Kish popped up. "Hi-YAH!" Ichigo pulled a mallet from the pillows she was leaning on, smashing the cutout efficiently with a downward swipe. Upon realizing it was a cutout rather than the actual Kish, the cat-girl growled in annoyance and set the mallet down where it would be easily accessible.

"I _know_ you're here somewhere, your trickery won't work!" she hissed, keeping her book close to her face so he wouldn't be able to kiss her. A tap on the top of her head made her look up, and before she could even respond, Kish, who had been standing on the bed behind her, had already leaned over the pillows to press his lips against hers.

Growling against his mouth, Ichigo fumbled for the mallet, then grabbed it and swung it as hard as she could. Kish gave a surprised sound and stumbled as he tried to dodge, falling onto his back on the covers of Ichigo's bed. Before he could escape, the cat-girl pounced on top of him, hefting the mallet again.

"Ichigo-chan, calm down!" he exclaimed, putting his hands up defensively. "I was just-" He quieted when she gave him a dark glare, and averted his eyes, pretending to be _very_ interested in the carpet.

Ichigo slowly let the mallet drop to her side. "I don't know what I should do with you..." she sighed, pushing back her bangs with a hand as she looked down at Kish, who had returned his attention to her. "You're just so…" She made a frustrated noise. "I don't know…" Ichigo looked down at him, seeing that he was listening with an oddly serious expression. "I _really_ don't want you in my room. I could handle the pantry, hovering over my locker at school is okay, but…stay out of my room, all right?"

Kish nodded slowly. "Sorry. …I forgot how modest you humans are. It's just weird to me, that's all, so going into your room didn't seem to be a big deal…" He sighed. "About this kiss, well…I couldn't help myself." He flashed his customary teasing smirk, and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"So your people obviously don't _mind_ running around naked," she muttered, a sarcastic hint to her voice.

Kish laughed a bit, but his expression turned serious again. "I was actually here to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay after you got hurt yesterday. The healing worked, right?"

"Yeah, it worked fine." Ichigo crawled off of him and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand. "Now that you know…" She pointed sternly in the direction of the open window. "Out." Kish gave a disappointed sigh as he stood up, then stretched a bit, prolonging his time with Ichigo and causing her to growl in irritation.

"All right, all right…" he said in a defeated tone, walking to the window and levitating out. Turning around and crossing his arms over the windowsill, Kish grinned at the cat-girl. "I'd like a kiss before I leave, though," he told her with a teasing grin. The window promptly slammed shut.

End of Chapter Six!

KrysOfDeath: So…bleh… x.x

Kish: u.u;

KrysOfDeath: ((turns to readers)) Review please? ((has pitiful look on face))

Kish: ((shakes head almost sympathetically)) -.-;


	7. Sunday: Valentine's Day

KrysOfDeath: My GOD! The last chapter! O.o

Kish: What about the epilogue? o.o

KrysOfDeath: …That doesn't count. If I'm not over 70 reviews, I'm probably not even gonna post it. u.u

Kish: …I hate you. u.u

KrysOfDeath: ((sarcastically)) I love you, too.

Kish: …Eww.

KrysOfDeath: I agree. ((nods))

(I bet you all think it's amazing that Kish is actually my favorite character. O.o)

Note: I fixed the punctuation problems in the last two chapters. The site is, for some reason, not allowing certain punctuation in certain places. u.u; I'm really starting to hate the site, but it's the only place I can post my fanfics quickly and get a decent amount of reviews. -.-; On that note, this site is SERIOUSLY going downhill. ((shakes head, sighing)) If the punctuation is still wrong, just tell me in a review. ((walks off, grumbling in annoyance))

The Seven Days of Valentine's – Chapter Seven

Sunday. The day where everyone dreads going back to school or work the next day. The day where people enjoy their last day of freedom from busy schedules, classes, and long hours in the office. And this particular Sunday…was Valentine's Day. Kish, however, had no idea about this.

The alien boy had been enjoying a pleasant nap on a light-post in the park, unperturbed by the stares of the park's visitors or the noise coming from the cars in the streets nearby. Oh, no, he was enjoying his free time immensely. After all, it wasn't often he got time off from trying to take over the world.

Rubbing his eyes as he woke slowly, Kish sat up gingerly. Maybe sleeping on the light-post hadn't been the greatest idea in the universe, but then, he'd dreamed about Ichigo again, so it all evened out in the end, right? And speak of the devil… "Kish, could you come down here?" Ichigo was standing near the light-post, holding a small white box with a red ribbon tied around it and looking up at him with a nervous expression.

"Hmm? Sure, koneko-chan!" He jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet in front of Ichigo. Noticing the box she was holding, Kish tilted his head cutely as he stared at it with a curious expression. "Somethin' for me?"

She held it out to him, blushing a bit. "Valentine's chocolate."

"Valentine's? Chocolate?" he asked, taking the box and crinkling up his nose cutely at the strange new words.

Ichigo fidgeted, a bit embarrassed that she'd have to explain it to him. "It's a holiday when friends and… erm… lovers give each other gifts and chocolates…things like that." She looked down at her feet, blushing slightly. "And chocolates are…" Pausing, Ichigo thought of a way to explain it to an alien. "…a kind of candy. They're really sweet and, well…um…" She trailed off, avoiding meeting his gaze.

Apparently he understood, and stared down at the box she had given him. "…So you…got me chocolate."

"…Yeah."

He stared at her, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did you give any to Aoyama?"

Ichigo shook her head, still not looking up at him. "He, uh…he's…allergic to chocolate."

"What about Shirogane?"

"He doesn't like sweets all that much."

Kish grinned a bit, staring at the box in his hand. Out of all three guys interested in Ichigo, he was the only one to receive chocolate. How…_interesting_… Pulling off the ribbon tied around the box and tucking it into one of his hidden pockets, he tipped the lid open just a bit, and could smell the sweet scent of the chocolates inside. "I…don't have a return gift…" he started, tipping her face up with his free hand. "But if you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off, and he could see surprise in her face.

"You're…asking me?" she questioned softly, a darker blush spreading over her face.

He gave a slight shrug. "If you wouldn't mind a kiss, then I'd gladly kiss you. If you don't want me to, then… how about I share these?" He lifted the box of chocolates up to her eye level inquiringly.

Ichigo stood silently for a moment, studying his face. "Anou… Would…_both_ be okay?" she asked shyly, looking back down at her feet. Kish's hand tilted her face back up, then took a chocolate from the box. Holding it to her lips, Kish gave his usual playful smirk.

"Both would be great," he replied as he placed the chocolate in her mouth, then leaned down to kiss her. And for the first time, Ichigo returned the kiss.

End of Chapter Seven

KrysOfDeath: Ugh…I can't write anymore… ((walks drunkenly-ish)) I can't do any fluff today… ((dizzy eyes)) Ten whole pages of humor-y romance stuff. Bleh… X.x ((goes off to sleep))

Kish: What about the epilogue? O.o;

KrysOfDeath: Not until I get 70 reviews, dammit! ((shakes fist))

Kish: All of you…REVIEW! NOW! ((cracks knuckles threateningly))


End file.
